U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,583 to Bohn discloses equipping a bicycle with a suspension. The suspension is dampened by an oil bath in that the oil flows through a bore in a piston of a piston-cylinder pair of the suspension. Furthermore, this known suspension has a micromechanical acceleration sensor and an actuator to adapt the damping force to the acceleration acting on the bicycle by varying the openings. The acceleration sensor, the control electronics and the actuator are connected to one another through cable connections.
This known apparatus has a drawback in that the cable connections can corrode or tear off when riding the bicycle off-road, which limits the operational reliability of the apparatus. Although it is possible by this known apparatus to adapt the damping, it is not possible to adapt the elastic force and, therefore, an adaptation to different riding conditions is only rudimentarily possible.
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.